


Card Against Humanity

by CosmicMist



Series: Drabbles of the Dead Persona Society [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dirty Talk, F/M, I need to calm down holy shit, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Romance?, Shameless Smut, Topping from the Bottom, dammit what have I done, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicMist/pseuds/CosmicMist
Summary: After an intense round of Cards Against Persona 5, Chino calls Cosmic's salaciousness into question.





	1. Dubious Card

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenaiRin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaiRin/gifts), [LiterateGamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterateGamer/gifts).



> Enjoy, Dead Persona Society. Or don't. I don't give a shit.

The Dead Persona Discord had recently moved into a quiet and cozy residence together. They were like a dysfunctional family of lost souls seeking to find a purpose to their inexplicably depressing lives, however fruitless it may be. They cared for each other nonetheless. But was some of this love  _ just _ platonic?

Not too long after a game of Cards Against Humanity was this answered.

 

~~~

 

"Oh goddammit-- Of course it's your damn card!" Joker let out in a huff, throwing her cards into the air.

Pokey avoided the unintended assault by deftly jerking to the side. Shonic simply threw a look of betrayal at the player in question.

 

Cosmic was sitting across from Chino, proudly raising her arms into the air. "Ha! I am victorious!" she shouted to no one in particular.

 

"Did you use a blank card  _ just  _ to write that, Cosmic?" Chino already knew the answer, he just wasn't sure if he should be impressed or disgusted.

 

Whistle and Matt weren't surprised. They knew the kid long enough to know that she wasn't exactly the most wholesome of people sometimes. Matt took the last of his shot of whiskey and sat up. "Alright you kiddos, I'm too tired to deal with this shit right now. Go to your rooms already." Whistle nodded and followed Matt.

 

Joker looked a little irritated at this, but simply sat up and left, spitting out a quick  _ "You guys are savages" _ as she went to her attic. Pokey got up as well, but both of them probably were going to spend more time writing than sleeping. Everyone else soon retired to their respective rooms after coming to terms with their defeat.

 

Cosmic and Chino silently walked towards their room, their expressions still contrasting each other. She simply hopped up onto her bed and got out her sketchbook with a triumphant smirk. The hamsters in the corner of the room felt like they were mocking Chino-- All happy and oblivious. He slumped down onto his bed, thinking way too hard about the implications of that  _ one card _ . He looked up at her as she doodled in her book (probably containing lewd drawings), contemplating whether or not to ask that one lingering question in his head.

 

He went against his better judgement and decided to anyway.

 

"...Did you mean what you said on that card?"

 

"Hm?" she piped up. He felt instant regret.

 

There was a deafening silence as Cosmic looked away for a moment. She was at a loss of what to say, having been called out like this out of nowhere.

 

Her anxiety over the situation caused her to incoherently sputter out a response, "... Well, I might've... I just--" She cut herself off and held the sketchbook up to her slightly flushed face to mitigate some of the embarrassment.  _ God, what was she thinking? _

 

"... I just... really like you..." she let out in a low whisper. That wasn’t the whole truth though. She wasn’t quite ready to admit that she, over the span of many months, was slowing coming to love Chino-- everytime she talked to him, he just listened to whatever junk she had on her mind.

 

Chino took a few strides up to her, then leaned down and lowered her book so he could see her face. Her heart started fluttering.

 

"... Do you really mean that?" He asked, his gaze making her blush deeper. She nodded slowly.

 

Chino slowly put his arms around her waist and pulled her up into a hug. She stiffly accepted it at first, but then closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his back, letting out a long sigh of relief she didn’t know she was holding as she leaned into his warmth. It felt as though all of the tension in her body, all of the unnecessary anxiety flowing in her system, just dissipated without a trace. They stayed like this for what felt like hours until Chino grabbed her hand and led her to his bed. She sat next to him, her eyes glued to the ground.

 

Cosmic shifted awkwardly. She glanced at Chino’s lips then swiftly looked back down again. “Can I, umm,” she mumbled. Chino turned her face to his and answered with a chaste kiss. Her lips were so soft-- The thought of them being on other places of his body, frankly excited him.

 

“... Was that ok?” He whispered shyly.

 

Something snapped within Cosmic in that moment. She leaned into him until she was straddling him, her hips flush against his. Chino was caught off guard, but unintentionally jerked his hips up, causing her to let out a small yelp. She closed her eyes as she went in for a deeper kiss, Chino delightfully caught off guard. It was as if nothing else in the world mattered except this strange magnetic passion they shared. Chino tentatively deepened the kiss as well, tasting her, and she let out a moan at the feeling.

 

She eventually pulled back, leaving Chino a little dazed. Gently, she tugged at the ends of Chino’s shirt. “Can I take this off?” she asked. Chino nodded, and she quickly removed it, throwing it to god-knows-where across the room. Her hands darted around in underlying anxiety before settling them on his sides. He was lean, not too muscular, and Chino blushed as she gawked at his chest. Sensing his discomfort, she took off her strapless top and tossed it to her bed, leaving her only in her black bralette. Her inexperience decided to rear its ugly head here, as she had to keep her hands from covering up her chest after she removed her bra as well. “Here… You can touch them if you want.”

 

Chino was fucking losing it, to the say the least. Out of sheer curiosity, he reached out and palmed one of her breasts.  _ Softer than I thought they’d be, _ he thought as he began to touch and stroke them with both hands. She let out a whimper when he brushed over one of her nipples. He groaned at this, bucking his hips into her with his growing erection.

 

She got up-- much to Chino’s disappointment-- and started to take her shorts and knee socks off.

 

“Wait!” Chino interrupted. Cosmic looked up, confused.

 

“K-keep the knee socks on.”

 

Cosmic was a tad surprised, but complied anyway. She smirked a little and sat back down on Chino’s lap and leaned down next to his ear to whisper, “You’re naughtier than I thought you’d be…” He visibly flinched at her sudden 180 in character, but his dick twitched under her, contradicting his thoughts. She then bit down on his neck just enough to leave a mark and he moaned aloud, sucking and licking the spot as he whimpered afterwards until only a blotchy red spot was left.

 

She trailed a line of kisses down from chest to his navel before tugging at his pants, looking up at Chino for permission. He nodded fervently. She tugged them down just enough to see his hardened length in his boxers, with a noticeable wet patch near the tip. She brushed against it shyly with her fingers and Chino let out a gasp. She then slid down off the bed until she was in between his legs, and began to mouth at his cock through the fabric. Chino let out a few low, appreciative noises in his throat, which served to spur her on even more. This foreign yet familiar desire to make him cry out at her hands bubbled to the surface of her mind again, overtaking any former anxiety.

 

She pulled his boxers down, gripped harder and began to stroke, gauging his reaction. Seems like she was doing fine, because starting to sigh and gasp loudly above her as she pumped his dick.

 

It felt so much different from when he did it himself-- her hand was so soft and warm that he had to eventually put his hand over his mouth to stop his lewd moans from leaking out. She was a little bummed out by his self-censoring but continued to stroke, flicking her wrist at the tip every time as she became more in tune with his more sensitive spots.

 

“Ahhh! Mnnh… C-Cosmic if you do that I’ll cum…” Chino moaned between his fingers, his other hand gripping the sheets.

 

She slowed down a bit at that, and he gave her such an overt look of betrayal that you’d think she’d just tried to strangle him or something. Eventually her hand was completely off his cock and she sat up to walk to her dresser, her restraint reaching a breaking point. Searching around the littered desk for a moment, she grabbed a hair tie with a wicked look in her dark eyes and a smirk on her lips and sat back down in between his legs. “Wha--” Chino grunted loudly in protest as she tied it around the base of his dick. 

 

“It’s so you can’t cum until I allow you to, got it?” Cosmic explained. He was a bit confused but he got the point and let her handle it since she seemed to know what she was doing,  _ right? _

 

Chino wasn’t warned before she put the majority of his length in her warm, wet mouth and looked at him salaciously. He groaned from the sheer dirtiness of it all, his mind going into overdrive. As she continued to lick and suck at the tip, he grabbed a fistful of her hair subconsciously. She whimpered around his dick when he did this, his uncharacteristic roughness turning her on. She knew he was getting close because she could feel his cock throbbing in her mouth, and it was getting harder to breathe, but she ignored this in favor of pushing him deeper into her mouth with every movement. It was becoming more and more of an effort to stop Chino from bucking into her and causing her to choke.

 

He had to bite his lip to stifle the whine that threatened to escape when she dug her nails into his hips to prevent him from moving. She punished him for this, pausing to bite his inner thigh and he cried out, first from the pain, then moaned as she licked and sucked at the newly-formed bruise.  _ Whelp, that’s a kink I didn’t know he had,  _ Cosmic thought. She made a mental note to take advantage of it later. For now, she went back to _ (attempting to) _ deepthroat Chino.

 

Not too much of this drove him to the point where he simply couldn’t take it anymore, and convulsed as she worked him through a dry orgasm.  _ Huh…? _ Chino was still hard, his prick leaky and flushed despite this.

 

Cosmic began vigorously pumping his flushed shaft again, and he couldn’t help but just whimper and buck his hips at the overwhelming sensation. It wasn’t too long after he orgasmed again, her hair in a vice grip as he screwed his eyes shut and moaned lowly, panting afterwards from the lack of rest despite this. “I can’t t-take much more of this…“ He whined at her-- It felt so good that he was on the verge of tears, but it was hopeless. She slipped her mouth off of his cock, her tongue lingering on the tip before letting out a single sentence, her last shred of rationality now completely lost to lust.

 

“The only way you get to cum… is inside of me.”


	2. Oh wait shonics supposed to be in here

Shonic was a little upset. Ok,  _ maybe _ more than a little. He could pinpoint why, but he just didn’t care to think about it too much. He scowled briefly. The card meant nothing, right? He sat up off of the couch, ready to meme away his troubles. Maybe post more subliminal loli pictures in Chino’s room. Yeah, that.

 

He quickly dragged his feet up the stairs, ready to unleash meme hell on anyone who dare tried to stop him. As he did so, he thought over his feelings for Cosmic. He hasn’t known her for long, but she was definitely cool: She didn’t take bullshit from anybody, but could be so cute sometimes. Her knowledge in the rich history of the internet was definitely interesting as well. He loves her, and has jokingly told her on several occasions, but would never seriously admit it. He sighed and trudged onward.

 

He crouched down and hugged the wall for no reason in particular and slinked into his room, ready to grab stack of random lolis and hide them all over Chino’s room to make him paranoid. He paused though when he heard a high-pitched whine from the other side of the wall.  _ Is Cosmic having a nightmare?  _ He then heard a shuffling of sorts, followed by a drawn-out moan. His mind definitely went to some dark places pretty quick, but he quickly brushed those thoughts aside out of concern for her. He put the stack of lewds away and quickly shuffled out of his room and on to their connected balcony. A louder moan stopped him in his tracks. Now those lewd thoughts of resurface, making it harder to concentrate on getting to the bottom of this. He crouched and hugged the wall closest to the glass door, parting the curtains slightly.

 

The unimaginable had become a painful reality in that cursed moment.

 

He could only stare wide-eyed and slack jawed as he watched Cosmic, his short-lived crush, bounce over and over on Chino’s cock. And the worst part about it was that she looked good while doing it too. Her arms desperately clutched at Chino’s back as he fucked her through his lustful haze, her drawn out moans and whimpers getting to him more than he’d like to admit.

 

He looked on and listened to what she was saying as well, and he wished he hadn’t. “Ahhh… nnh… more…” she moaned aloud, combinations of  _ yes _ and  _ deeper _ momentarily drawing him out of his haze to think about that one  _ yeeper _ meme he had sent her earlier in the week. He didn’t hold onto that thought long though, as her language definitely devolved into obscenities cleary not meant for his ears. “Hah… do it harder Chino… just like you - ah - meant to in that card!”

 

He didn’t know what to feel at this point anymore. Shame. Betrayal. Rejection. Excitement. And despite all of this,  _ arousal _ . He couldn’t help it— the scene before him was definitely hot, showing off a side of Cosmic he didn’t know existed. It didn’t help that Chino was trying to keep her dirty mouth quiet, swiftly grabbing his copy of  _ Persona 5 Dancing Star Night _ in order to shove the case into her mouth, her muffled moans somehow even more arousing than before. His dick was already painfully hard from this unintended voyeurism, but dammit he’s already had his fair share of shame so he might as well plunge into hell. He tuned out Chino’s rapid panting and moaning, and decided to focus on Cosmic as spat into his hand and grabbed his cock in his shorts. It wasn’t the best, but he’s out of options. 

 

As he began to pump himself, with an audible crack and a visible wince he could now see that Cosmic was biting pretty hard into the box, and it seemed like she was trying to hold back. He bit back a groan at the thought of being in Chino’s place, teaching her a lesson. Damn him. She was getting close, her body was trembling as Chino finally let her mouth be free from the emergency gag. Unfortunately, Shonic wasn’t going to last long either— her incoherent, higher-pitched cries of pleasure not falling deaf on his ears. Chino wasn’t faring much better, his aimless thrusts becoming more and more sporadic. 

 

Subtlety was all but out the window now. Chino, returning the favor from earlier, bit down on her neck harshly to muffle his moan as he released inside of her. This unexpected gesture pushed her over the edge, nearly screaming as she clung onto the dick spilling hot seed deep into her. Shonic finished into his hand, quickly sneaking back to his bedroom to forget that this ever fucking happened. It’s probably for the best.


End file.
